Revenge
by ThatWeirdOtaku21
Summary: A sad one-shot on the feelings of Bakura during the massacre of Kul Elna. Yeah... that's pretty much it. Rated T for slight violence and death and all that stuff.


**A/N: Okay, so this was a kind of spur of the moment thing. It's close to Halloween so I decided why not? This was supposed to be a Vexshipping, but it turned out to be completely different. It was supposed to be scary, but it's kind of creepy and mostly sad. **

**I felt so bad for Bakura during season five. When I found out what happened to him I completely lost any dislike I had for him. So that inspired me to write this.**

**I would update "Mirror Mirror On The Wall" but I need a break. I'll get back to it as soon as possible.**

**I'm kind of upset right now, so enjoy my depressing story. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**X**

Frozen.

He was frozen. He could not move, could not speak. Words were far-fetched for this boy right now. His senses were stunned, completely unsure of what to do, what to say. He just stood, his body frozen and his mind blank.

His eyes were wide but with no life. His jaw hung slightly agape but not a sound was uttered. His hands twitched occasionally. His chest would move up and down in shallow breaths. His legs barely suppported his body.

He wasn't even looking at the burned remains of his village anymore. No, it was far beyond that. He was staring off into the distance, staring off into the rising sun. Staring off where those… _murderers_ had left him.

_It was a quiet night. No one was out and about and there was no fighting. People were inside their houses, either sleeping or talking quietly with their families. And all of the sudden, smoke and fire became visible outside their windows. Bakura, who had obviously been concerned, ran outside and saw them._

_Big men riding on horses were galloping into their village. They all had spears in their hands and merciless expressions on their faces. A cloaked man, who Bakura assumed was the leader, had been shouting commands._

"_Make sure you get every last one of them! They must all be sacrificed!"_

_Sacrificed. The word had hit Bakura like a punch in the gut. They were coming to sacrifice them? For what? What was so important that they needed to be killed?_

_At first Bakura thought he could escape. He thought he could get himself and his family out of the village and they could leave. But it was too late for that. _

_There, looking scared, and helpless, was his family. They were tied up and beaten half to death, but they were alive. His mother, father, and sister. The three people that meant more to him than anything in the world were hanging on to their lives by a thread._

_But they weren't killing them in the village. No, they were leading them somewhere. Out of curiosity, he followed the men, being sure not to get caught. _

_A large, metal pot was being heated while more cloaked men were chanting something in Egyptian. The people were tied up and lined up next to the pot._

_Bakura grew more anxious by the second. What were they planning to do? This made absolutely no sense!_

_No sooner than when he asked himself this question did it get answered._

_Bakura watched in sheer horror as the cold, metal spears entered the bodies of his people. All of them, one by one were being stabbed brutally without a second thought or care in the world. _

_He watched the light leave all of their eyes. Their bodies would slump forward and they would grow cold._

_But that was only the beginning._

_Others would be thrown right into the pot while they were still alive. Their screams would echo throughout the underground chamber, making Bakura cringe. _

_He thought this was all a dream. That this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up soon and everything would be alright. His family would be there and his people would be alive and everything would be okay._

_This was no dream though. The shrill cries of the people were too real to have been created by his imagination. This was all real. It was all happening._

_But his real nightmare had begun when he saw his family. They were unconscious. Their eyes were closed and they were all leaning against one another. And, as Bakura noticed, they had been holding hands._

_Though Bakura didn't want to say it, he knew the grim future that awaited his family. He knew that no matter how much he hoped or tried to come up with a plan there was nothing he could do to save them. He just didn't want to believe it._

_Then it came._

_He watched as the men tossed them into the pot as if they were trash. Just threw his whole entire world into a metal pot. _

_His whole entire world had just been shattered right in front of his eyes._

_Shattered._

_Destroyed._

_Gone._

"_Gone."_ The realization of that slapped his mind back into reality. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

He felt sick. Terribly sick. He had a splitting headache and his stomach was in an uproar, ready to puke at any moment. He was freezing, which was strange for a boy who'd lived in Egypt all his life. His legs and body were terribly sore. He even had to cover his mouth to keep his small breakfast down.

He then broke down into violent sobs. He collapsed into the ground and let his tears flow like a river in a hurricane. He beat on the ground with all of his might, the soot flying upward and staining his face. He wanted to scream, just to let it all out. To yell and shout. Ask them why. Ask why they would do this to him. Ask why they would take everything away from him.

He didn't know how long he'd been laying there sobbing and crying. But finally he couldn't cry anymore. He was just sniffling and waiting for more tears to come.

But they never did.

Instead he found himself already standing up again. He didn't know how he'd found the strength, but he was already up and wiping his tears off his face. He looked down at his sleeve. It was black-soot, he figured.

Black. Black just like his world. Black and dark.

It was then when Bakura realized that he was alone. Truly alone for the first time in his life. No one was going to cry for him. No one was going to take away the pain. No one was going to sit here and soothe him and comfort him. He would have to heal on his own.

No one.

But why should he _let _anyone try to help him? If Bakura ever trusted anyone again they would just get killed. So why should he love or trust anyone anymore? Why should he keep his heart open just so someone could hurt it again?

He was being too weak. He should have known this would happen. He got too attached to his family and that got taken away from him. So then Bakura decided something for himself.

He had a new purpose in life. Where his heart once stood was a new burning desire. A desire for one thing.

Revenge.

Yes, he would have it. Now he was too weak to do anything about it, but when he grew up, he would show them all. He would get his revenge, and no one would hurt him ever again.

Bakura stood up completely and wiped the remaining soot and tears off of his face. He stared off into the rising sun.

"I promise," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "You won't die in vain."

**A/N: Okay, this ended up being more sad than creepy. But eh, I wanted to do it anyway. I hope you liked it. :)**

**R and R please!**

**-SparklyRoses99**


End file.
